True Love
by DareYouRead
Summary: Kakashi brought Naruto to his house and said "Naruto I love someone". Naruto's eyes widen in fear he thought 'Sakura was right sensei is a gay'.oneshot.Please review


Title : True love Rated: T Writer : Angel of love Cast: sasuke sakura Type: Romance/Drama Writer's note: helloo readers this is my first manga sorry for my english i hope you'll like my story please review please no flamming constructive reviews are encouraged i dont own Naruto just writing for fun

Sakura was sitting under the cherry blossoms with her love Sasuke. Everywhere was greenary, beautiful birds, flowers which made Sasuke and Sakura's heart full of love, peace and passion. The sky was blue with loads of clouds of pure white, it was spring so many tiny birds were singing in merry in such a romantic situation there sat Sakura on Sasuke's lap and he was holding her waist by both the hands and she leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder they were looking like the most romantic couple ever Sakura turned her face towards him and said " Please Sasuke-kun don't ever leave me I love you more than my life," Sasuke smiled and kissed her lightely on her lips and said "The day I'll leave you is...." Sakura's heart beat was increasing " Is what Sasuke-kun," he smiled and said " Is the day I'll close my eyes forever and ever ," by hearing this Sakura's eyes were flooded with tears. Sasuke wipped off her tears and said" These pearls are very precious for me and I promise you that from now onwards I'll never let come out of your eyes Sakura-chan cause I love you more than my self," Sakura and Sasuke shared a lovely kiss.  
Suddenly Sasuke said "WAKE UP!" Sakura was completely blank, Sasuke again said "WAKE UP! Haruno or else you will be late for training WAKE UP!" she was continiously hearing wake up ,wake up, wake up! When she opened her eyes she was in her room on her regular bed and she saw Naruto who was shouting "wake up!" she thought,"damn it!! I was dreaming oh goosh I wish I would be continiously sleeping , dreaming of Sasuke but this Naruto, pathetic!" Naruto said "Hey! Sakura I know you are dreaming about me but sweety training is also important huh!"

Sakura screemed in anger "WHY THE HELL I'LL DREAM OF YOU JERK"  
Naruto said "Because I am the most sexiest guy in Konoha you know" Sakura said with a fake smile on her face" Hah! And what makes you to say like that," Naruto said "Ah!coz Kakashi sensei told me" Sakura laughed and said "You idiot! Kakashi is a GAY so obiviously he'll say like that, now just stop your nonsense and let me get ready for my trainig, naruto nodded and went towards training ground where Kakashi and Sasuke were training, Naruto came and said " Hey you ga- I ...i... mean GUYS Sakura-chan will be here in few moments and suddenly Sakura entered she said with a apologistic smile "hmm..m sorry sensei.. today I woke up late" Naruto said teasingly " Because she was dreaming about me so please forgive her," Sakura gave a dangerous look towards Naruto, he just gulped and kept quite,so everybody started training suddenly Kakashi said " Hey! Everybody I have some personal work with naruto, so could you please excuse us," Naruto was completely horrified he said "Wh..wh..what no no i...I want to do my training, I'll not come" Sakura interrupted "Naruto, Kakashi have some PERSONAL WORK with you, so you should listen to him please go," Kakashi said "Yeah Naruto if you missed today's training nothing will happen to you but this work is very important," he picks up Naruto and goes away, Naruto thought "Oh oh !God God hel...p me please....."  
Now only Sakura and Sasuke were left, inner Sakura said "Come on, come on this is the right time to tell him that you love him from 1 year, express your feelings after all he's your best friend don't hesitate come on," Sakura's confident level raised a bit she said "err.. ah.. ah..Sasuke....," he said "Yes Sakura do you want to say something," Sakura's heart beat were rapidly rising " ah.. yes ," Sasuke said "What! Don't hesitate I'm your best friend after all," Sakura blushed and said " ah.. Sasuke I ...I ... I " Sasuke interrupted "oh my God! Sorry Sakura-chan I rememberd some very important work I have to go sorry," Sasuke rushed within few seconds Sakura missed the chance, but ok next time definately she'll try her best.(best of luck sakura)

Meanwhile.  
Kakashi brought Naruto to his house he kept Naruto on the sofa and said "oh hhh my you are so heavy Naruto. Naruto said," sensei what work you had from me," he was a bit horrified. "Ah!...errr...wellll Naruto I love someone"  
Naruto's eyes widen in fear he thought "What the fuck, Sakura was right sensei is a gay and, and does he loves ME, NO!!!!!" Naruto said in fear "Well...sensei can I know his I mean her name"  
Kakashi said happily "Hey Naruto I don't love a girl I love a man" Naruto in a shocking face thought "Its definitely me ,nooooooooooo..." "ah well seeeeenseeiiii whose the lucky girl I ..i mean man" Naruto said in a disappointed mood. "IT'S IRUKA" Naruto's jaw fall on the ground "Iruka woooo man I'm not the one thank God," Naruto thought "Oh! Iruka, good he's perfect for you, does Iruka know about this," Kakashi in a sad voice said "No! I don't understand how to tell him about this Naruto....i mean to say, he'll not believe me I think no one will believe me, so I thought that I should take help from you, becoz I and Iruka both are very close to you ". "Yeah right don't worry sensei I'll help you" said Naruto with a fake smile.

Sakura was wondering where is Sasuke its have been almost an hour when he went Sakura couldn't wait anymore so she went to find Sasuke she was walking through the park when she heard some noise in an old yard ,she thaught that who can be in this rusty old smelly yard, when she opened the door of the yard she saw something that immediately made her eyes wet, there was Sasuke and INO kissing each other forcefully, Ino was sitting on Sasuke's lap facing towards him, his one hand was on her waist and another were lost in her blonde hairs and Ino's both hands were on Sasuke's neck and her legs were wrapped aroung his waist, that was the most heart breaking painful scene for Sakura. She just stand there like numb suddenly Ino noticed her she stopped kissing him and called out,"SAKURA" sakura came back from shock and surprisingly said,"sasuke - ino y..ou.. guys ehh ahhh i.. what to say I don't understand" immediately Sasuke stood up he went to Sakura and said "I am sorry Sakura chan I didn't told you about myself and Ino's relationship, actually I was a bit shy ehhh... we are in love Sakura," hearing this her heart broke in to small pieces, but Sakura managed to control her self she said "But Sasuke you are guy who never believed in love and never expresses your feeling so easily then what happened to you." Sasuke smiled and said "Ya you are right but when I met Ino everything changed in my life" Inner Sakura said "What the hell how can Sasuke love Ino,  
Ino the one who is famous as a LESBIAN, how? I am thousand times beautiful than her dammit why me why me oh God why me!"  
Sakura said "Best of luck to both of you, hope you guys get all the happiness on earth bye"  
Ino said in a sarcastic smile " Bye Sakura chan and thanks for your wishes," Sasuke too waved her a good bye.  
As Sakura was returning home she was killing her self mentally, she loved Sasuke from 1 year, what she'll do without Sasuke he was her strength, he was her life.........

That night Sakura was crying as loud as she could, thank goodness her parents were not at thought, "I know this is very tough for me but I have to be strong I have to...coz I want to do something for my Konoha I am a healer ,I have to save ,to heal Konoha from our enemies, Sasuke loves Ino not me its my mistake that I started to make my family planning with Sasuke, I think true love is not meant for me at all."  
Sakura wipped off her tears and went to sleep.  
Next morning Sakura went for the training, she was training as usually with Naruto.

Naruto again teasingly said "Hey Sakura-chan what happened today you came at right time have you stopped dreaming of me." Sakura smiled and said,"I had stopped dreaming Naruto cause dreams are only dreams, just a wish made by our heart when we are fast asleep and dreams never ever come true, " and she went away.  
Naruto was confused as to what she said just now.

Sasuke woke up with a great headache he realized that he is not in the uchiha manor His room his bed were not like his ..suddenly he saw Ino entering the room with the a happy face and with a cup of tea ,"Good morning! Dear had enough sleep"  
Sasuke was very confused he said,"DEAR! Why are you calling me dear and what the hell I am doing in this room ,  
ino could you please explain."  
Ino got scared she said,"ehh..h honey I think you are mistaken this is our room we are lovers right" Sasuke got a very big shock he said "WHAT! LOVERS how Ino you very well know that I LOVE SAKURA, then how could you call me your lover" Ino knew now her secret is almost disclose she said "But.. Saaaasuke liiiisten to .....me please" Sasuke got up from the bed and angrily said "Stop giving excuses Ino, I am going to Sakura to tell her that I love her"  
He immediately goes to Sakura's house and confesses his love for her "Sakura-chan I LOVE YOU very much but I never told you cause I was scared to tell you" Sakura was just giving him blank looks, he continued and proposed her in a cute manner he said "Sakura-chan if you have a little time then would you like to spend the rest of the life with me being my lovely wife." Sakura was not at all shocked she said "Sasuke I know you like to play pranks but its useless, you and Ino are lovers already." Sasuke again gets a shock he said "Sakura I really don't understand why do you and Ino thinks that I am her lover I love you. " Sakura's eyes stopped unblinked on sasuke she said "Yesterday I saw you and Ino were kissing each other and you confessed your love for Ino." Sasuke was completely shocked once again "WHAT THE FU.  
how can you say that I and Ino, nooo Sakura its not true." "But I saw you and Ino why should I lie Sasuke." Sasuke and Sakura immediately went Ino's place there they heard two people speaking.

They watched from the window, they were shocked to see Itachi Uchiha and Ino, Ino was speaking about Sakura and Sasuke.  
"You know Itachi I hate that bastard Sakura from the begining I met her. And I hated her even more when she was with Sasuke,  
that time I thought to kill that bitch." Sasuke's blood was boiling when he heard Ino abusing his girl, he was about to attack but Sakura stopped him.  
Ino continued "But thanks to you Itachi to give that potion because of that I used Sasuke as I wanted to, when he came to take help from me to proposed Sakura that time I added few drops of that potion in to his drink due to which he did exactly what I wanted and thank god Sakura saw us kissing, it was my plan and I know Sakura will never listen to Sasuke when she saw us kissing." "No Ino you are wrong I loved Sasuke and I will still love him whether I get or loose him do you understand," said Sakura in a angry tone immediately Sasuke said "And you Itachi Uchiha I didn't knew you are a coward taking help of that blonde girl."  
"I hate you Sasuke I will definitely kill you," said the criminal.  
Immediately the Ino's place turned to the war place, Sasuke vs Itachi and Sakura vs Ino, Sakura was strong so she won, but Sasuke was very weak in front of Itachi, immediately Itachi threw a kunai towards Sasuke, he was injured and was not able to save himself from the kunai thrown at him. Sakura came in front of Sasuke and kunai directely went through Sakura's stomach, Itachi immediately ran out of the place. Sasuke was right Itachi is a coward. Sasuke was in shock to see his life ,his love dieing in his arms Sakura painfully said,"aaahhh..!! Sasuke-kun I love you very much and i proved it always remain happy i....looo..ve yoou!!!!" and she died saying those three magical words, Sasuke was like a living dead at that situation Sasuke scremed on top of his voice in pain,"SA...KU...RA.. you cannot leave me like this and gooooo... you are my strength,you are my life i just can't leave without you, NOOO...!!! COME BACK SAKURA !  
.....COME BACK....."

Day in konoha was not a very bright day. Sakura's funeral was a very sad ceremony. Naruto did his best to console Sasuke but no such luck was available.  
Instead Sasuke was even more pushed by Naruto's condolence. Sasuke's new aim was to kill Itachi. Ino was very ashamed of her deeds. Kakashi and Iruka became a couple, but missed Sakura a lot.

THE END That was really very sad story,i'm sure Sasuke will succeed in his aim i will soon return with another beautiful and humours story which will definately be a happy ending story and please don't forget to review it THANK YOU.  
LOT'S OF LOVE - ANGEL OF LOVE 


End file.
